


Strawberry Milk

by SpiciestLlama



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: The taste of Yukari’s lips had the sweetness of artificial strawberries and cream, drawing him in like a moth to a flame.





	

Yukari sat in the vacant classroom with her notes sprawled over the desk and textbooks fallen on the floor. Her face was on the surface of the desk, just barely awake as she longed for a sense of reality away from her anxious thoughts. A pair of footsteps entered the vicinity, echoing after each step. She furrowed her brow in irritation as it was most likely Ms Toriumi, who would force her away.

“I thought you might be here.”

Minato appeared before Yukari lightly panting in his uniform, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Minato-kun?” Yukari stumbled awake, barely able to open her eyes and grinned at him. It was obvious he rushed out of practice to see her, though he would never admit it.

“Told you sleeping in class isn’t so bad.”

Minato proceeded to approach Yukari, bending down to her level until their lips were centimeters apart. He playfully poked her cheek as she pouted at him. A smirk formed on his face when she blushed from the proximity.

“What are you doing?”

She flicked his forehead as revenge and bit her lip in frustration from his teasing. He slightly winced in pain but he knew it was no secret that she adored his teasing. Taking a handkerchief out of her bag, she then wiped the sweat from his forehead, his eyes never leaving her. He pecked her lips when their eyes met, loving how shy she was when they were alone like this.

“Strawberry milk?”

Minato licked his lips as they parted, resembling a child who tried new food for the first time. The taste of Yukari’s lips had the sweetness of artificial strawberries and cream, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Pushing her brunette fringe away from her face, she glanced at his love struck expression in anticipation. She stood up from her desk and pulled him down by the ribbon of his uniform. He could feel her hot breath drape his face, her lips grazing his. She chuckled sheepishly at the softness that plastered his face and kissed the edge of his mouth teasingly.

“Hungry?” She spoke quietly; taunting him.

Her hands began to caress his hair and slowly draw circles on his face. She found her hands sliding down his chest and finally in the grasp of his palm. He sighed in frustration and pushed her onto the empty desk, knowing it would be hassle to reorganize all of her notes in order. He smirked at the sounds of her childlike giggles and kissed her hungrily. His hands fumbled with her heart choker, irritated that it was getting in the way of the butterfly kisses down her neck but couldn’t stay away.

“I wonder what Junpei would say if he knew we made out on his desk.” Minato remarked with a rather deadpan expression.

“It’s comforting to know that my boyfriend thinks about Junpei when he’s kissing me.” Yukari retorted sarcastically; the smile never leaving her lips.

Minato opened his mouth to reply but was stopped with Yukari’s kiss and hands softly caressing his chest. As they pulled away for air, she began unbuttoning her blouse with his hands stroking her thighs. She licked her lips seductively and pressed herself closer to him.

“Are you still thinking of Junpei?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~ Thanks for reading <3 This was a quick drabble I wrote on the bus and omfg my love for MinaYuka is still so strong ughhh just need more inspiration for them. This is a repost from [tumblr](http://ahahahahaderp.tumblr.com/post/120628712768/minayuka-strawberry-milk); feel free to tell me your thoughts kyaaa I love fluffs (´∀｀)♡


End file.
